


Chekov/Anyone

by catc10



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catc10/pseuds/catc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LONG AGO I WROTE A BUNCH OF STUFF FOR THE ST_XI_KINK_MEME AND THIS IS SOME OF IT.<br/>Prompt/Fill: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/11451.html?thread=11010235#t11010235</p>
<p>5 times someone was really turned on by Chekov being young, and 1 time it was a huge turn OFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chekov/Anyone

1) Kirk - of course Kirk liked Chekov. Big blue eyes that begged for validation and comfort, looking up at him through pale lashes as thin, soft lips wrapped snuggly across the base of his cock? Hell yes. He was there. Chekov might have only been seventeen, but no matter how many times Kirk pushed himself past those pretty lips and spurted down the warm, young throat, he'd never been left unsatisfied. Kirk liked to think he was ruining Chekov for all the ones who would come after him, and that when Chekov was older he'd never be able to remove from his mind the only sexual partner that truly satisfied him having been his 'wery' first captain, bruising his lips and choking him and generally making him gag for it.

2) Uhura - She was surprised at herself for enjoying Chekov's company. He was so polite in bed it bordered on ridiculous. He asked if that movement was okay, or if he could please do this, and did she like it when he did x or y more? Each question so earnest it melted her heart a little more, so much that she didn't even mind answering. At least, didn't until he'd gotten the hang of it, and then she couldn't answer at all. Chekov was a fast learner, and never did ask the same question twice, making for some truly magical fifth and sixth times.

3) Scotty - Scotty liked that Chekov was illegal. To him, sex wasn't too much different with Chekov than it had ever been with others: Scotty would suggest some outrageous place or position, like setting up a sex swing between water heaters twelve and thirteen, right out there on the main deck of Engineering, or attempting a go with Chekov fully upside down in one of their beds (or Sulu's). The only difference was that Chekov never balked at his ideas of a good time, and was enthusiastically loud about it. And Scotty almost got hotter from the idea that someone would call up statutory rape charges on him upon getting caught than he did the pale, sweaty back he'd been draped over.

4) Sulu - Chekov was Sulu's best friend. When they'd first met, Sulu was pretty sure he'd want to kill the first person Chekov showed interest in sleeping with, until that person turned into himself. It had seemed impossible until the day something inside the pilot snapped, and he'd shoved the ensign down onto his bed and devoured the mouth that had spent the last three months (the only three months they'd known each other, to be fair) wagging a mile a minute about physics and quantum mechanics and transporter theory and a hundred other things that Sulu didn't know heads or tails from. The other had just been so happy to talk about these things, if Sulu didn't claim him, then someone less sensitive would, Sulu was sure, and ruin Chekov forever.

5) DiGiotto (Cupcake) - CC liked Chekov's face. Being big and tough and generally callused all over, Chekov's cute softness appealed to the security juggernaut greatly. Soft curls felt good against his thick skin, and Chekov moaned prettily when the rougher parts of CC's skin touched him in intimate places. The fact that Chekov was seventeen was also a bonus --DiGiotto liked to brag about it to his buddies on earth. He didn't need to mention that the ensign was male.

+1) McCoy - The first time Chekov propositioned the doctor for sex, it honestly blew over McCoy's head. He agreed that drinks in the mess would be an appropriate call after the Enterprise's latest harrowing adventure, then promptly told the younger crew member to go back to his quarters --he wasn't old enough to join. The second time he was suspicious, but figured that Chekov just hadn't quite figured out the nuances of slang speech in USA standard. Calmly, he explained to him that 'cock' did not _actually_ mean 'rooster' in this day and age, and turned away at a brisk walk to avoid getting roped into giving him 'the talk'. The third Chekov finally spelled it out for him.

McCoy punched him in the face and messaged him later with half of an apology and a note saying that Chekov could try again when he was old enough to vote, but not to hold his breath because he was closer to McCoy's _daughter's_ age than McCoy's.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my most successful work. Reposted from st_xi kink meme, I am the original author, not just someone with the same screen name.


End file.
